parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vixey
Vixey is a beautiful girl fox in The Fox & the Hound. Biography Big Mama comes looking for Tod, and finds Vixey, a female vixen of Tod's age, who is clearly good friends with Big Mama. Vixey remarks that he looks downhearted, and Big Mama tells her that "he was dropped out here all alone without a friend in the world". Vixey decides to try to cheer him up, and Big Mama thinks the idea is perfect. Big Mama sets Vixey into the sun light, just so that she will look as beautiful as possible, and introduces Tod to her. Tod first tries to impress Vixey by catching a fish, only to fail, causing Vixey and the other animals of the game preserve to laugh at him. Angry and hurt, Tod tells Vixey that she's "a silly, empty-headed...female!" Angered, they refuse to speak to each other, but Big Mama intervenes with the song "Appreciate the Lady" and directs Tod in being himself, and Vixey to give him another chance. They get along very well once Tod admits his lack of survival skills. Vixey is now aware of his inability to survive in the wild and helps him adapt. This also seems to bring Vixey and Tod closer in a romantic light. The vengeful Slade and Copper trespass into the preserve and hunt the two foxes. He sets up the leg-hold traps and hides them with leaves. Tod's foot uncovers one, and as Amos gets ready to shoot, a bolt comes unloose, causing Tod to step backward. Tod narrowly escapes the traps, running as fast as he can whilst Amos's gunshots ring out, and Copper and Slade chase Tod and Vixey. Tod tells Vixey to head for the burrow under which they slept the previous night, and climbs a rock, ready to attack Copper. As Copper approaches, Tod jumps from the ledge, growling and snarling with rage at his ex-friend. Copper tries to bite Tod, but Tod bites Copper first. Copper chases Tod into the burrow, and Tod and Vixey attempt to exit out the other end. They then flee once again at the sight of Amos and his gun. Amos takes a match and some straw and burns it, flaming the end of the burrow with his hat, and approaches the other side with Copper, ready to shoot the two foxes. Tod tells Vixey that this is their only chance, and he and Vixey flee the back end without getting flamed, putting Amos into pure shock. Tod and Vixey run over the mountain as Copper and Slade chase them all the way to the top. In the very last scene of the film, Tod is seen sitting on a cliff with Vixey, watching his friend Copper from afar. She Is A Sister Of Nick Wilde And Darma Wilde In Nick And Joy's Adventures Season 5 She played Esther in One Night With The Fox She is a beautiful Jewish queen She played The Vixen in Simbalto II: Lion Quest She is a sexy vixen She played Padme in Star Wars (Youknowhatmoviesucks Style) She Played Jenna In Todto She is an red Huskey She Played Zola in Jewel and Vixey 2: The Adventures of Vixey in Golithland She is a Dragonvixen She Played Wendy Darling in Skunk Pan (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) She is a girl She Played Asami Sato in The Legend of Princess She is a beautiful rich girl She Played Adult Nala in The Fox King (ToonJoey34 style) She is a lioness. She Played Maid Marian In Tod Hood She is a She Played Belle In Beauty and the Deer She is a French girl She Played Ariel In The Little Merfox she is a Mermaid She Played Princess Minnie In Tod, Mr. Toad and Dudley Puppy: The Three Musketeers She Played Megara In Todcules She is a Megara She Played Kitty Katswell In T.U.F.F Fox She is a Spy Cat She Played Kayley in Quest for The Farthing Wood She is a Girl She played Tinker Bell in Dumbo Pan and Dumbo Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is a pixie Dust She played Princess Jasmine in Todladdin Todladdin 2 The Return of Buster and Todladdin 3 and The King of Thieves She is an Arabian princess She played Jewel in Rio (Disney Version) She is a Macaw She played Coral in Finding Tails She is a Clownfish She played Babs in Fox Run She is a hen She played Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow in Dynamite's Cinematic Universe She is a former Soviet spy turned S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. As Adult Kiara in The Fox King 2: Nick's Skulk She is a lioness As Blisstina Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Vinnytovar Style) She is a Powerpuff Girl As Aleu in Nickto II: Fox and Rabbit Quest Portayals *She is played by Minnie Mouse in The Mouse and the Duck *She is played by Twigs in The Pig and the Mouse *She is played by Little Red Riding Hood in The Space Boy and the Hero Boy *She is played by Honey Lemon in The Bug and the Mouse *She is played by Goldie Locks in The Beanstalk Boy and the Jungle Boy Gallery Vixey.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-7548.jpg|Tod and Vixey THE GYM LEADER JOTHO (400Movies style).png Vixey as a Fox Cub.png|Young Vixey Category:The Fox and the Hound Characters Category:Foxes Category:Vixen Category:Red Characters Category:Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Adults Category:Forest Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroines Category:Girly Girls Category:Love Interests Category:The Wilde Family Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:27 year olds Category:Tritagonists Category:Vinnytovar Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Queen Watevra Wanabi’s Allies Category:Mermaids Category:1981 Introductions